Koma-Jack
Koma-Jack ist ein Berliner Battlerapper. Bekanntheit erlangte er vor allem durch etliche Siege in der RBA, aber auch durch den Viertelfinaleinzug im VBT 2011. Koma-Jack im VBT, Rapsparring, VBT Splash! und der RBA: 2002 begann Koma-Jack seine Battlekarriere in der RBA. Von 2002 bis 2012 bestritt er dort 33 Battles (wobei die meisten 2002 und 2003 stattfanden), von denen er 24 gewann, 5 verlor und 4 Mal Unentschieden battlete. Er bestritt unter anderen schon Battles gegen AmmO, Persteasy, DeeLah (2 Mal), Ghodd undMPH. Aktuell belegt er mit 893 Punkten den 11 Platz in der Hall of Fame der RBA. Koma-Jack holte außerdem bekannte Battlerapper, wie Dima Richman oder Luke in die RBA, welche ihn beim Freestylen per Mikro in einem Chatroom entdeckten. Er gewann bereits einige kleinere Veranstaltungen, wie den Freestylecontest auf der You Messe in Berlin (2004) oder das RBA Freestyletunier (2005). Auch im LMS ähnlich wie das VBT nur ohne Videos kam er ins Finale welches nie ausgetragen wurde. Bei der 1on1 Freestyle Tour in Berlin wurde er zweiter. Im RBA Freestyletunier von 2005 kam er im etwa gleichem Zeitraum bis ins LMS Finale, wo er vorher gegen gestandene größen wie AmmO und Private Paul gewann. Das Finale gegen E.zy von Mob Inc wurde nie ausgetragen. Deutschlandfinale vs. Gregpipe: Nach Unentschieden von der Jury entschied das Publikum. Koma-Jack musste es davor drauf anlegen und in Dortmund den BVB in den Dreck ziehen. Dadurch scheiterte er auch da, erlangte aber viele Sympathien durch seine gewagten Lines, so wie Unsympathien von Dortmund-Fans. Das erste VBT an dem Koma-Jack teilnahm war das VBT 2011. Hier konnte er gleich im ersten Anlauf durch Siege gegen VBT-Größen wie Coru und Tripple-G oder gegen Newcomer Der Kolibri und Beyla überzeugen und das 4tel-Finale erreichen. Dort scheiterte er allerdings knapp am späteren viertplatzierten BattleBoi Basti. Für das VBT Splash! 2012 reichte er ebenfalls eine Qualifikation ein, scheiterte aber knapp beim Uservoting. Beim VBT 2012 nahm er wieder teil, nun aber mit Favoritenrolle. Er verlor, schon in VR2 gegen den klaren Außenseiter TaifunBeats. Dies kam zwar für Zuschauer und Teilnehmer gleichermaßen überraschend, jedoch reichte er nur eine knapp einminütige Runde mit schlechter Videoqualität ein. Allgemein wirkten seine Runden dieses Jahr sehr notdürftig auf die Schnelle produziert. Für das VBT Splash! 2013 reichte er zwar wieder eine Qualifikation ein, blieb aber diesmal relativ Chancenlos im Uservoting, was u.a darauf zurückzuführen ist, dass er durch das frühe Ausscheiden im VBT 2012 keinen Hype wie andere Mitstreiter mitnehmen konnte. 2013 reichte er erneut eine Quali für das VBT ein. Dort kam er diesmal relativ souverän bis in das 32stel-Finale, wo er allerdings nach einem Unentschieden nach Jurybewertungen durch den Uservote gegen Mavgic verlor. Viele behaupten er hätte diesen Uservote nur verloren, weil während des Battles ein exclusiver Artikel über Mavgic auf Rappers.in erschien. 2014 nahm er, gemeinsam mit J.C. 61, Mcd und Jaspa, an der VBT Splash!-Edition 2014 teil. Ihre Crew nannte sich Brennpunkt. Im 8tel-Finale besiegte die Crew JanniX&Vitality. Im 4tel-Finale besiegten sie Cold Turkey sehr deutlich. Im Halbfinale musste Brennpunkt gegen die Die lässig Verträumten battlen. Beide Crews reichten Hinrunden ein, statt den Rückrunden kam aber ein gemeinsamer Track. Sie schlossen sich zur Bang Bars Gang zusammen und wollten so gemeinsam ins Finale aufsteigen. Dies wurde aber nicht anerkannt und Die lässig Verträumten wurden Disqualifiziert. Das Finale Brennpunkt gegen ME-L Techrap&MoooN entschieden letztlich ME-L Techrap&MoooN für sich. 2015 nimmt Koma Jack erneut am VBT teil und gilt als Favorit. Er setzte sich in den Vorrunden sehr eindrucksvoll und deutlich durch, besiegte in den späteren Runden Gegner, wie Ideal, in den Play-Offs den Mitfavoriten Tom Cruised und steht im 8tel-Finale gegen Davo. Vor Veröffentlichung der Runden sagte er auf Facebook, dass er aus dem VBT aussteigen wird, da der Turnierveranstalter Up in seiner Vorschau zum 8tel-Finale "respektlos" über seinen Rap redete (zumindest empfand Koma-Jack es so). Er reichte also keine Hinrunde ein und schied aus dem Turnier aus. Eigenschaften: Koma-Jack praktiziert den "in die Fresse" Battlerap wie kaum ein anderer. Er attackiert häufig Familienmitglieder, benutzt Wie-Vergleiche und Wortspiele und arbeitet meistens ohne Hooks. Seine Texte handeln auch oft von Gewaltfantasien (im Sinne des Battleraps), Alkohol und Drogen. Dies kommt allerdings nicht bei jedem VBT-Fan gut an, da der Unterhaltungsfaktor hier häufig auf der Strecke bleibt. Die meisten verlangen Gegnerbezug, der auch von den meisten Battlerappern mittlerweile zur genüge kommt. Lediglich Koma-Jack ist in dieser Hinsicht einer der konservativen Battlerapper. Ein weiteres Problem war zeitweise, dass Koma-Jack bis 2012 meistens relativ schlechte Videos hatte wodurch er häufiger Punkte einbüßte. Er hat eine extrem gepresste und äußerst aggressive Stimme und flowt auf alle Arten von Beats sehr sicher, auch wenn die allgemeine Meinung ist, dass er sich ruhigeren Beats von Style her nicht sonderlich gut anpasst. 2014 erteilte er eine deutliche Ansage an das JBB, da ihm Fanmassen und Bekanntheit völlig egal seien und es ihm schlichtweg nur um Battlerap ging. Battles + Ergebnisse: RBA: * Liste aller Battles VBT 2011: * Vorrunde 1: Gegen Henker (4:0 für Koma-Jack) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen LZA (3:1 für Koma-Jack) * Zwischenrunde: Gegen Tripple-G (4:1 für Koma-Jack) * 64stel-Finale: Gegen Beyla (9:5 für Koma-Jack) * 32stel-Finale: Gegen Antiidol (22:0 für Koma-Jack) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Der Kolibri (21:20 für Koma-Jack) * 8tel-Finale: Gegen Coru (36:19 für Koma-Jack) * 4tel-Finale: Gegen BattleBoi Basti (41:39 für BattleBoi Basti) VBT 2012: * Vorrunde 1: Gegen USM Haller (6:0 für Koma-Jack) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen TaifunBeats (0:3 für Koma-Jack) *Vorrunde 3: Gegen Scotch (28:18 für Scotch) VBT 2013: * Vorrunde 1: Gegen gesundheit (Sieg für Koma-Jack durch Aufgabe) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen RapGamer (10:0 für Koma-Jack) * Vorrunde 3: Gegen Rigo (Sieg für Koma-Jack durch Aufgabe) * Zwischenrunde: Gegen Dan Dutcher (20:1 für Koma-Jack) * 64tel-Finale: Gegen Sherlock (12:7 für Koma-Jack) * 32tel-Finale: Gegen Mavgic (16:17 für Mavgic) RapSparring: * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Phil de Elephant (Sieg für Koma-Jack durch Aufgabe) * 8tel-Finale: Gegen Joe-L (Sieg für Joe-L durch Aufgabe) VBT Splash-Edition 2014 (mit Brennpunkt): * 8tel-Finale: Gegen JanniX&Vitality (8:2 für Brennpunkt) * 4tel-Finale: Gegen Cold Turkey (14:6 für Brennpunkt) * Halbfinale: Gegen Die lässig Verträumten (Sieg für Brennpunkt, Zusammenschluss beider Crews zur Bang Bars Gang wurde nicht anerkannt) * Finale: Gegen ME-L Techrap&MoooN (13:8 für ME-L&MoooN) VBT 2015: * Vorrunde 1: Gegen TeKay (8:3 für Koma-Jack) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen Fucking Vyrics (7:0 für Koma-Jack) * Vorrunde 3: Gegen W-Cel (9:0 für Koma-Jack) * Zwischenrunde: Freilos! * 64stel-Finale: Gegen Richnezz (14:3 für Koma-Jack) * 32stel-Finale: Gegen Ideal (12:7 für Koma-Jack) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Tom Cruised (28:22 für Koma-Jack) * 8tel-Finale: Gegen Davo (Sieg für Davo durch Aufgabe) Links: * Koma-Jack's Facebookseite * Koma-Jack's alter YouTube-Kanal * Koma-Jack's Artistpage auf Rappers.in Trivia: * Koma-Jack hält nicht viel von Promo und Fanpflege. Deshalb ist nicht bekannt, dass er mit vielen Berliner Rapgrößen, wie B-Tight, Krijo Stalker und vielen anderen Untergrundrappern zusammengearbeitet hat und auf einigen Alben und Mixtapes vertreten ist. * Im, von vielen als eindeutig angesehenem, Battle von Brennpunkt gegen JanniX & Vitality erhielten die Underdogs JanniX und Vitality einen Punkt vom populären deutschen Rapper Kool Savas Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:RBA Kategorie:VBT Kategorie:RapSparring 2013 Kategorie:VBT 2011 Kategorie:VBT 2012 Kategorie:VBT 2013 Kategorie:VBT Splash!-Edition 2014 Kategorie:VBT 2015 Kategorie:Brennpunkt Kategorie:Bang Bars Gang